


[ART] This is How I Love You

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hd_remix, Fanart, Idiots in Love, Kisses, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Making Up, Snogging, Stubble, flushed skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: After one (miserable and stupid) year apart, Harry and Draco decide to give their relationship a second chance (because duh, they miss the hell out of each other, but neither of them wanted to admit it!). There's only one way to make sure this is real, and that means taking the time to show each other their love.





	[ART] This is How I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alpha_exodus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_exodus/gifts).



> This is an art piece for HD_Remix, based on alpha-exodus' story, [Shall I Stare With Wonder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271864). It's ambiguous enough to be from both PoVs, but it's set right after they make up with each other. Definitely go read this fic (especially if you like angst with a happy ending)!
> 
> Loved all the emotions in this fic, so I had to make something that took all the feels, misunderstandings and pining and turn it into something visual and physical. Of course, this means the boys will probably never get their hands off of each other ever again. Hope you like my take on this. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> [This art is also posted on tumblr!](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/174531932559/this-is-how-i-love-you-by-sugareey-after-one) Help us promote the fest by reblogging :)


End file.
